


Stay, Stay, Stay (Song Parody)

by 1221bookworm



Category: Crown Duel - Sherwood Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: A song parody of Stay, Stay, Stay by Taylor Swift. What could have passed as a modern AU of Mel and Danric's relationship becomes the story of their romance in a nutshell.





	Stay, Stay, Stay (Song Parody)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you know the original lyrics to this song by Taylor Swift, you'll also know the first verse is a pretty accurate modern AU of Mel and Danric's relationship. So, of course, my sister, BooksRgood4u, and I had to correct the lyrics to this parody you see below.

Stay, Stay, Stay

I'm pretty sure the war just started last night.

I threw a candlestick at you, at you.

I was expecting some traumatic injury,

But you caught it.

And so at dinner you called in your father,

'Cuz it's not safe for you to be alone, with me.

So with your father as a referee you said,

"Ok, let's talk,"

And I said:

Leave, Leave, Leave.

I've been hating you for quite some

Time, Time, Time

You're not on my side, and I am

Mad, Mad, Mad

And I think that it's best if you just

Leave.

I'm pretty sure the war just ended last night.

I realized you were on my side, all along.

And all those letters that were from my Unknown

We're really you just trying to tell me

That I should

Stay, Stay, Stay

You've been loving me for quite some

Time, Time, Time

You even understood when I was

Mad, Mad, Mad

So now I think it's best if we both

Stay

You took the time to memorize me

Through letters sent anonymously

I just want to spend time with you

My whole Life

All those things that I didn't see

It's been occurring to me

I'd like to spend time with you

My whole Life

Stay

And I'll be loving you for quite some

Time.

And we'll both laugh when I get

Mad, Mad, Mad

So I think that it's best if we both

Stay.

Stay, Stay, Stay

And I'll be loving you for quite some

Time, Time, Time

And we'll both laugh when I get

Mad, Mad, Mad

So I think that it's best if we both

Stay.

Stay, Stay, Stay

And I'll be loving you for quite some

Time.

No one else is gonna love me when I get

Mad, Mad, Mad

So I think that it's best if we both

Stay.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
